End of Rebellions
by Alsheon
Summary: Ye Xiu, a young teacher fresh out of college, actually a son of a rich prestigious family. In 20 years of age he got the job in Glory Highschool as a teacher but... A homeroom teacher to a class full of problem children? A sacrificial lamb? What is this? They want to take advantage of him and rid him? Oh, this young master has never been the one in the losing ends. Teacher!Ye Xiu


**It become a routine for me to have A/N before the story... Well, I got nothing ti say but still gonna write a line for it anyway.**

 ***editted* fuck! Motherfuckers! My android is broken so I can't comfortably typing my story right now!**

 **For your information I got a Tumblr, and haven't really figure out how to fully use it but I'm YeXiuLover or smth... Now that's not the point. It's just there this baby that I love - a prompt or rather idea for TKA AU, I didn't keep it here in my ff's profile. About Moonlight Thief AU where YX is a thief under pseudonym One Autumn Leaf. Tyranny's generals as the police who try to catch him. ZZ is a rich guy whose things always got targetted by the mischievious 'One Autumn Leaf'. Sun Xiang is OAL's big fan. Yu Wenzhou is a private detective. Huang shaotian vowed to catch OAL while being a good friend to YX himself. Qiu Fei is OAL's assistant. Wang jiexi is a magician, fortune teller or a seer. Su Muqiu is YX's informant (though YX have to put up with his constant bitching about "no real profits"). Mo Fan is fellow pro thief who is not as flashy but bcs of a certain incident OAL dragged him to the celebrity life anyway.**

My point is... Can someone fetch it for me?

* * *

End of Rebellion

Pairings: Go with the flow, I want to make it AllYe anyway...

Tags: Ye Xiu is a young teacher, his fellow pros are his students, Problem children, adults-despising teenagers, Great Teacher Onizuka, no it's not a crossover, I just thought GTO is a very different as well interesting setting that warms cold hearts, And I also want to write something similliar, I only watched GTO's life action remake 2012 anyways.

Warning: Grammar and typos as always (I'm tired to always write this.) And this might have a... Very far updating schedule (my hands are full)

Disclaimer: If I own this, I wouldn't write it here. It's not mine, the King's Avatar that is. But the plot is mine.

End of Rebellion

* * *

His name is Ye Xiu, just turned twenty this year and fresh out of college. The first son of the prestigious Ye family. A genius. A rebel...

As mentioned he had finished college in such a young age (leaving his annoying whiny brother behind despite his protests) and was currently searching for a job that is preferably away from his family and their influence. He's young and prideful, he doesn't want to get accussed for nepotism, thank you very much.

Ye Xiu detests nepotism. Someone shoves something into your hand and you'd do it until you die... Weren't that feels so empty? Ye Xiu gets that he is the heir and a genius but doesn't mean he need to be thrusted here and pushed there. Isn't it would be much more interesting to experience common people's struggle?

Ye Xiu's father didn't agree at first, what's with his twin sons refusing and denying the right of succession? He had thought having twin would be like having two dragon sons who will be ready to kill each other to gain the throne but who know the sons he had worried that would be arguing over the succession, turned to be pushing the right of succession one onto another.

Ye Xiu and his father argued, the after Ye Xiu pulled his mother to his side along with several deadly hisses and none too subtle threats, old Master Ye gave up and let his first son do as he please.

So a week after the argument, after going here and there in city S, trying to get his favored job as a teacher, here Ye Xiu is. Glory Highschool is where he landed. Ye Xiu pleasedly scanned the school, good environment, fresh air, away from his family, decent prestigious school, a job as a teacher, did he mention _away from his family?_ His life is so easy but at least exciting.

"Alright mr. Ye, I've seen your resume, very impressive but I see you're really young," Headmaster Feng zeroed his eyes on the youngman before him. Ye Xiu smiled, the only reason why it's only now be got a job is precisely because of his age, but he's already accepted here anyway so no need to be nervous.

"That is right, I'm still twenty year old. But have no worry sir, I'm serious about this job. Even with my inexperience self I would do my best and learn along the way." With a tone and a smile of a gentleman that would make Ye Qiu feels defeated, Ye Xiu answered confidently.

Headmaster Feng sighed. "Actually, going by this school traditional usual standard I wasn't supposedly to accept you as a full fledged teacher with your young age and la k of experience," The older man mentioned tiredly.

That is fine, Ye Xiu never expected himself to straightly accepted to be a full fledged teacher when he's this young and the school is this prestigious. Unless he's through nepotism or the school is much less prestigious, it's just impossible. In any case, Teacher Assistant is good enough for a short time period for him to gain an extended experience to be exaggrated about lest he's bored to be an assistant mid way and apply for other lesser school to be a full fledged teacher. Ye Xiu knows how to exploit his choices.

"But," Headmaster Feng continues, "We're really short on willing staff currently. So you're good enough, I suppose.".

Ye Xiu's eyes fluttered, this wording... Why does he feel like he's going to be sacrificed?

Headmaster Feng pulled out a file from his drawer and pushes it gently on Ye Xiu's way. Ye Xiu took it calmly and ellegantly flipped it open to see it's a complete file for one class. Ye Xiu blinked and scan through it. If he's right (which he always is), it's seems like his job won't be an assistant...

"This class is Grade eleventh, Year-2 Class-10, or otherwise known as the Problem Class. You're gonna be the homeroom teacher for this class. Your job is simple, attend the class, make sure they don't get in too much troubles -prevent it if you can-, attend your period. And you'll be responsible for them overall." Headmaster Feng explained.

Ye Xiu sweated, he's really being sacrificed. "Um, may I know why they're called Problem Class sir?" Ye Xiu inquired politely. According to common sense and a pride of a rich family's Young Master as well a Genius, this should be the moment where Ye Xiu refused and leave with a dignified fury. But, Ye Xiu is more intirigued rather than indignant.

"Obviously, it's because the class is filled with problematic children who, unfortunately, we can't get rid off" Headmaster Feng replied bluntly, so blunt that Ye Xiu's pleasant smiling face almost slipped off.

"No one wants to be involved with those devil spawns, every teachers we assigned to be their homeroom teacher always ended up resigning, not even a month later. It will be a waste if we were to assign them anymore experienced teacher so we decide to assign _you,_ a new teacher for them." Headmaster Feng elaborated. "We also believe with your young age -perhaps- you could bond... Who knows? But the important thing is, you have to sign this contract where if you decide to resign we won't compensate you at all in any form."

Ye Xiu's eyes flickered, how cunning... Free labour baby sitter for as long as they could hold on huh? The longest to hold on does not even exceed one month point. How many is the victims? But the pressing issue is... Does Ye Xiu look that desperate to be offered such an unfair but tempting term? Because offering such a term is usually done to desperate people. Sure Ye Xiu had wore a much cheaper suit for today's occassion (because his usual suits are all so expensive to the point people would stare) because isn't being neat and clean is more than enough?

Or is it his delicate, handsome, innocent, easy-to-bully face? This delicate looking Young Master could threw a tantrum worse than a King you know? His age is an issue too... Ye Xiu's eyes flickered with a deeply hidden cunning evilness before goes back just as fast.

"Survival system...? Alright " Ye Xiu sighed helplessly like he doesn't have any other path to continue his future.

"Haha, you're a smart one don't you? No wonder you're an early graduate," Headmaster Feng said lightly.

Ye Xiu's small thin lips curled into an intoxicating arc (he have to keep himself from smirking mockingly). "Headmaster is flattering me. If I may know when will I start?"

"You may start from today, an introduction is in the stock no? You're dismissed." Headmaster Feng dismissed Ye Xiu. Ye Xiu smiled, there's no time for infiltration and thorough background check huh?

But even so Ye Xiu stood up, "Thank You for having me, please excuse me." Ye Xiu excused himself and exitted the office. A yellow file for his new class is safely tucked below his armpit.

* * *

Ye Xiu skimmed through his new class' file before go on his way searching for the classroom for this Problem Class. He wants to see just how much of a 'Problem' those kids could be. The very reason why didn't display a dignified tantrum and refused the job straightaway is because he's very interested and intrigued about this class. Judging from how disdainful the headmaster sounded it seems like these kids are abandoned.

In any case he already got this job and he won't quit. Not when he's living his passion and once Ye Xiu wanted to do something, he'll leave stunning result behind. And he _wants_ this.

Ye Xiu ignores his buzzing phone which annoyingly persistent, it's probably his younger twin wanting to complain about Ye Xiu's absent. Ye Xiu sometimes wonder just how that younger man could survive without constant watch from Ye Xiu.

After walking around with the school's map perfectly memorized in his head, Ye Xiu finally found the classroom in the most isolated corridor. Ye Xiu almost missed it because the class's headboard is full of scribbles, for once, '2-10' the '1' have branches making it looks like a pitchfork, and the '0' is turned into devil emoji, '2' had become an ugly duck.

 _'My, Isn't that cute?'_ Ye Xiu thought mirthfully. Well, everyone have their own artistic taste. Ye Xiu gathered himself together, he's still new, fresh of college and alone here okay? He's bound to be a little nervous... He have to nurse back his 'intrigued devil' expression first.

Ye Xiu gathered himself together and spun the doorknob, stepping inside with a curious look. Every noises inside ceased to exist as the entire class turned to stare at the unfamilliar newcomer.

Ye Xiu swiftly closes the door and a student perked up, "Who are you?" he asked-no demanded rather rudely.

 _'Curious aren't they?'_ Ye Xiu mused and ignores the boy for the time being in favor to strides toward the teacher desk. The desk itself is in a sad condition, filled with many scribbles, written threats, less than appropriate doodles, and full of scrapes. But even so Ye Xiu still puts down his things on the desk without as much as a glance toward those graphic arts on it.

Turning back to the entire class, Ye Xiu gave them his refreshing smile (one that will make girls in his college swoon in adoration) but none of them were having it for him as their dipleasure increased. Ye Xiu produced a board marker out of nowhere and strode to the front board nonchalantly erases the doodles on the white board before his delicate hand deftly writes his own name on the board with a smooth and delicate stroke yet it produces such a strict and neat calligraphy.

Ye Xiu once again turned toward them, "My name is Ye Xiu," he gestured toward the characters on the board. "I'm gonna be your new homeroom teacher as well physic teacher. I'm new here and still don't know a lot of things, please take care of me. Happy cooperation." Ye Xiu smiled brightly. He's an expert at playing an easy prey after all. Right to that, some starts to sneer.

"Eh, another sacrificial lamb, huh? How many f*cks we should gave to let them know that shits don't work? F*cking hell, they're wasting our time ah! I'm pissed, I'm pissed!" With voice dripping with displeasure and sass, Huang Shaotian kicked his desk loudly and threw his arms up in the air. His cat-like eyes narrowed in distaste.

"New teacher? My, you're so young and a hunk too, they sure love you" Voice latched with obvious sarcasm, Chu Yunxiu added her own thought whilst checking her nail polish.

"At least this one is a freshing sight, what should we get rid of him with?" Smiling innocently, Fang Rui purposefully asked out loud to his classmates.

"Fang Rui, be nice a little." Lin Jingyan pursed his lips and chided meekly.

"Oh right, I mean, How should we welcome you teacher?" Fang Rui grinned.

The challenge is clearly implied, made for threatening. -It's useless- that's what they wanted to convey, but Ye Xiu keeps his smile and serenity which only make them more agitated... They hate adult with fake smile and a mask the most.

"That's nice of you kids, maybe we could the welcome party later if I'm not busy. And that's right, I'm another sacrificial lamb, if you may say. And yes, I'm still young, just out of college, I'm just a desperate guy needing a job." Ye Xiu shrugged, voice latched with helpless tone. He'll try to get their sympathy, see if some of them have a weak point.

The atmosphere become complicated as glares turn to blank stares, no, there's no sympathy but rather- confusion. Why does this new teacher didn't show any sign of being nervous, jumpy, awkward, scared or even disdainful over their reputation which he certainly had heard from those warmongers in the teacher office? He actually openly admitted that he's a sacrifice!

Seeing no sympathy over his obviously fake situation, Ye Xiu walked back to sit on his desk- no he obviously know there's something off with that chair, his eyes never lied to him, he's not so stupid to let them have their fun in his first day. His action brought more uncertainity, just where is this teacher's manner? They didn't consider the odds this teacher knowing that the chair is a trap, after all that chair is all smooth and no one should know.

"Since I'm new, let's start with introduction- that's what kids nowadays like to do with a new teacher right? Let's start with name, like and dislike, as well hobby," Ye Xiu clapped his hands and said ever so lightly. His nonchalance makes their gazes getting darker by seconds.

"This is ridiculous," eyes glazed with annoyance, Tang Hao spat the words out like a snake spatting out its poison.

"Beyond stupidity who wants to be introduced to you weird guy? You're not even that important as you're most likely resigning in two days or perhaps tomorrow. Who wants to familiarize with an obviously soon to be corpse? If I were you, I would have scram as fast as possible before losing my dignity." Huang Shaotian sneered and puts his legs on his desk rocking his chair to and fro.

"Alright, it seems like you're really excited. How about you start first?" Ye Xiu delightfully pointed to Huang Shaotian, ignoring his ridiculing chatters just now.

"F*ck! You're searching for a fight don't you f*cker?! Or are you just that stupid?! Man, I thought I was pretty dense but this guys is simply absurd! Let's fight it out!" Huang Shaotian cursed and stood up.

"Alright seeing you already stood up, quickly introduce yourself." Ye Xiu's eyes litted with obvious delight at Huang Shaotian who suddenly stood up, it made it seems like he had planned and know Huang Shaotian would stood up just like a student in an introduction. Wait... That dawns on everyone's mind as they blankly stared at the young teacher sitting on the desk. He played with them!

 _How dare him!_

"Shaotian, sit down." from beside Huang Shaotian, Yu Wenzhou softly ordered. Eyes hid chilling coldness as he stares at Ye Xiu with some interest. Huang Shaotian who was close to screaming bloody murder at being played at, relucantly complied to Yu Wenzhou's order but his hands are still clenched into fists, so tight that it turned white.

But with only Huang Shaotian sitting back down won't regain back their point so Yu Wenzhou smiled, "You have read our files right? Introduction is useless. Why don't we just drop it down, _teacher_." Yu Wenzhou suggested. The dismissal is clear.

"Meeting and introducing face to face is easier to remember. The impression whilst at it is important after all." Ye Xiu disagreed easily.

"We're not up for wasting our times. Obviously you'll forget all we're going to say anyway. That, or _other things_ happened," Yu Wenzhou leaned his chin on his palm.

"I have a brilliant eidetic and photographic memory, I surely will remember you don't have to be anxious, student." Ye Xiu easily brushed it off with benevolent assurance. Seeing his route of conversation is not going to the good end, Yu Wenzhou glances to Zhang Xinjie with a tap on his desk.

Zhang Xinjie catches the tapping noise and readjusted his spectacles, "We refuse to partake in your silly game. If you're really a teacher then just teach, no need to act like bussinessman. You're not our boss or our ally nor we all are your real client."

"But student, school is a reflection to bussiness world you all will take a part in, in the future. Surely you guys aware of this right?" Ye Xiu shifted his gaze to Zhang Xinjie.

"That's what I'm trying to say if you didn't catch it. We're not your _real_ client. _Reflection_ , that's the key... It's not real, only a manifestation." Zhang Xinjie stated, his sharp eyes filled with ridicules as he stares at Ye Xiu. Ye Xiu almost raised his brows... _This is getting interesting._

 _"_ This introduction we're about to execute _is only_ a _reflection_. The reality is much more complex, but this one is much easier because it's only reflection. We're only reflecting, this method of mine is already reflecting. Isn't that what you meant, student?" Ye Xiu smiled again. Zhang Xinjie furrowed his brows, he never expect Ye Xiu would use his argument to turn another argument, when Zhang Xinjie had thought _he_ had beautifully turned back Ye Xiu's argument, he completely lost this round and it's a dead end unless he wants to hurt his ego by going back to another route.

"Teacher, we're highschool level students. Surely; like, dislike, hobby is just too childish. And if it's about names you already seen our files. We need not to waste more time on this argument." Coming to Zhang Xinjie's rescue is Xiao Shiqin with his kind and innocent smile. The three geniuses have stepped up, three different routes with one goal to stop this insistance of 'Introduction'.

Ye Xiu is getting tired, why is this children's pride is so big? He only played with one of them but everyone is overreacting. Should he gave them back their losing point after Huang Shaotian had stood up earlier? _Nah..._

"Is it? So highschoolers nowadays, don't have like, dislike and hobby? How boring." Ye Xiu softly complained. Oooh, the class is getting restless, is he going overboard? No, of course no. _This is fun._ Unless they give up their prides and just damn introduce themselves like any other students, Ye Xiu won't stop. Genius? He played even his own genius twin in his hand.

Xiao Shiqin didn't expect that childish if not smart argument and immadiately lost. Finally, someone couldn't take the mental tactical argument anymore.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first then?" Chu Yunxiu snapped. Yu Wenzhou stiffened.

"Ooh? You guys are _curious_ about _me?_ I thought you wouldn't ask!" Ye Xiu beamed happily as like he had just heard that they're giving him a free trip around the world for his birthday. Everybody stare in horror and gritted their teeth.

They had been played AGAIN!

They fell _right_ into the trap!

Served in silver platter!

And damn if they're not angry about it!

The three geniuses looked at each other in dismay and looked at Chu Yunxiu disappointedly. Chu Yunxiu raised both of her hands and muttered a silent sorry whilst looking guilty.

"My name is Ye Xiu, as you have known. I like _exciting games_ , and dislike many things, my hobby is none in particular but maybe, playing an instrument?" Ye Xiu offered before swiftly ended his introduction and pointed to the backmost person at the left corner.

'Let's start from you" Ye Xiu pointed catching the guy's eyes.

Silverish calm charcoal eyes met with mesmerizing grey ones, keeping the eye contact Zhou Zekai curled his lips into a very charming and intoxicating arc. He stood up, "My name is... Zhou Zekai," he said softly and slowly, filled with so much subtle allure that made it sounds like he didn't do it on purpose but the allure is still clear as day.

"I like... Some things..." Zhou Zekai fluttered his long lashes with the pause and his mesmerizing eyes intensely stares at Ye Xiu with some flustered embrassment. Like he wants to convey something to Ye Xiu.

Ye Xiu's eyes fluttered, _'This guy is good...'_ Ye Xiu silently noted in his heart. Seeing Ye Xiu fluttered his eyes absently, Zhou Zekai's smile become more shy. The others though, if not immadiately avoid their gazes whether in disgust or to hold their laughter, they will cover up a smirk and sent a meaningful glances to each others.

"I dislike... Bitter things." Zhou Zekai made a gesture that he's thinking. "My hobby is... _Acting_ " Zhou Zekai covered his face in 'embrassment' and shyly peered at Ye Xiu as if waiting for his ridicule. Before this many teacher would go "Aw, you can do it Mr. Zhou" or "With that extreme shyness I doubt you're doing good- are you sure? You're too shy to acting." or something like that. Both opinions from many teachers proven to be wrong.

Ye Xiu smiled back, "That rhymes nicely." Ye Xiu nodded and praised. Zhou Zekai's eyes fluttered. What does that mean?

"Okay next to Zhou Zekai!" Ye Xiu continued the introduction and even when some students want nothing more than spat on this young teacher's face, they grudgingly followed along as they had quitely lost the argument earlier.

Sun Xiang stood up, "Sun Xiang, I like punching the shit out someone and dislike pretentious assholes. My hobby is to give judgemental trashes some lesson." Sun Xiang glared murderously not attemping to hide his hatred for Ye Xiu.

"Interesting, you have a good sense of justice." Ye Xiu expressed sincerely but the words only made Sun Xiang even more ready to snap and explode. "Next!" Ye Xiu called out.

Jiang Botao tugged Sun Xiang to sit back and stood up, "I'm Jiang Botao, I like sushi and dislike people who assumes without knowing better. My hobby is... To help my friends," in whatever they planned to do.

Ye Xiu smiled, "You're loyal, I see that's a good thing." The introduction continue monotonely except for the same and repetitive 'dislikes' that always directed at Ye Xiu himself as well 'hobbies' that certainly a poorly disguised threat, the worst come from Huang Shaotian and the subtlest come from Yu Wenzhou.

The next student to introduce himself is a boy with uneven eyes, "I'm Wang Jiexi, I like calm places and dislike selfish people." Wang Jiexi sits back down.

"No hobby?" Ye Xiu's eyes crinkled benevolently, his focus is still on after all.

Huang Shaotian laughed and glanced teasingly at Wang Jiexi, "Magician..." he teased and snickers resounded within the classroom. That got Ye Xiu's attention.

"Oh? Does Mr. Wang by any chance could do some magic?" Ye Xiu asked, fully interested in the topic to bond with his new students. The guys's eyes gleamed.

"HAHAHAHA! Of course he could!" Huang Shaotian laughed along with the rest.

"Then, why don't you show us?" Ye Xiu requested, eyes innocently peering at Wang Jiexi's nonchalant form.

"Hey, he didn't take us seriously right?"

"He's asking for it."

"Damn him if we let him off easy right?

Huang Shaotian smirked and glanced at Yu Wenzhou, seeing Yu Wenzhou solemnly nodded he incline his head on Wang Jiexi's way, "Wang Jiexi, why don't you show _him_?" Huang Shaotian's eyes directed coldly at Ye Xiu.

Wang Jiexi smiled- no no, he _smirked_ , "Are you sure teacher? I do have some tricks with me. Do you want to _see?_ " Wang Jiexi drawled. Ye Xiu's eyes flashed, the young teacher clearly heard the implied challenge.

"Of course, I would love to see it." Ye Xiu indulged. Everyone grinned, some people even lowkey cackling madly. This man had fell right into the silver platter.

"Then, I could only obey." Wang Jiexi's uneven eyes looked exceptionally sly. He produced a deck of card out of nowhere and starts to shuffle it, tossing it in the air, letting it tumbling, spreading it, and doing many moves with it. Ye Xiu's eyes shone in interest, this is a good attraction even without a magic moreso for a young master who only ever saw fancy boring things rather that interesting cheap tricks.

Wang Jiexi spreads the card in one hand facing Ye Xiu and threw it. Ye Xiu's eyes widened a bit, where did the cards go? They're gone!

 _'Just now..'_ Ye Xiu's logical mind tried to work but just as he blinked a queen of heart fluttering down before Ye Xiu's eyes, in fact, the whole deck of card are fluttering down around Ye Xiu appeari g like oversized flower petals in spring. Flower petals that smells like...

Wang Jiexi snapped his finger and Ye Xiu quickly covers his eyes. Seeing Ye Xiu's fast reflex baffled Wang Jiexi as the cards go off.

*Snap!* *poof* *poof* *xiu* *ka-pow* *ka-pow* the cards litted up in fire, some even made a small explosive noises. Everyone snorted and laughed at their teacher's misery. Who told him to annoys them?

Even after the explosive noises and the cards burnt down they still laughed merrily. Ye Xiu slowly uncovers his eyes and face, looking solemn.

 _'These kids...'_ Ye Xiu shook his head and blankly stared at them, still too deep in shock.

*Slam!* "AHAHAHA! Shit it's so funny! _Teacher_ , your shoulder is on fire!" Huang Shaotian pointed. Ye Xiu looked at his shoulder and true to Huang Shaotian, his cheap blazer is on fire.

Ye Xiu reached on and patted the kindling off calmly, the entire class shuts up. Contrary to their expectation, Ye Xiu didn't go panic... Now, that's _not_ funny.

 _'Maybe I should go back home this weekend and fetch a set of fireproof suit that Cai Lin-biao mei* gifted to me last year...'_ Ye Xiu thought bitterly but nonetheless smiles flawlessly toward Wang Jiexi.

"That's a good trick. Luckily, I'm not pyrophobia." Ye Xiu calmly said. They looked at Ye Xiu then Wang Jiexi then Ye Xiu again. Couldn't this guy is the least bit indignant?!

Ye Xiu looked at their unhappy expression in amusement, looking at it again they're just adorable aren't they? They might be bad but not _that_ bad. That fire just now is only a small fire that won't threaten him in the slightest except for charred blazzer and shirt.

"Now, let's go to the nex-" Ye Xiu stepped aside to look better at the class.

*SPLASH!* Ye Xiu froze all over as a bucket worth of cold water dumped over him, drenching him from head to toe. Right at that shocking moment the lunch bell rang.

"Oh my God! Lunch!" Fang Rui stood up hastily with poorly hidden mad grin and dashed out with a speed of light filling the isolated corridor outside with his roaring laughter. Everyone's originally foul moods brighten instantly at the sight at completely drenched young teacher.

"WUAHAHAHAHA!" Huang Shaotian threw his head back and hollered in laughter. Whilst the rest's laughter covered by his laughter.

"It was supposedly put off the fire but this is work too..." Lin Jingyan smirked at his best friend's mischief.

Ye Xiu opened his mouth, his eyes are wide in shock as if he simply didn't believe his current situation. His body starts to shake. Everybody took the shaking as a silent rage and promptly rushed out giggling and cackling merrily leaving their young new teacher behind.

Seeing Ye Xiu shaking in rage alone already filled their mouth with sweet taste.

Left alone in the classroom, Ye Xiu's shakes intensifies "Fuuu... Ha." Ye Xiu's lips finally give up and curled up into a smirk as a soft snickers left him.

"Hahaha..." Ye Xiu laughed softly. Contrary to their beliefs, Ye Xiu actually wasn't shaking out of rage but rather, he's trying to control this twisted mirthful laughter bubbling inside his chest.

"Hee..." A smirk tugged on the corner of the young man's lips, "I've really underestimate them.." Ye Xiu sighed ruefully before drag his hand up to swipe his drenched hair back.

"But... This big brother never has been the one who receives the bitter end." Ye Xiu paused and his smirk gets wider, his originally pleasant and refreshing look turned into a very sly cunning fox who will do anything to get its way. Oh, this end is not for him.

 _'This is the end of your rebellions, my cute students...'_

An entire class against the world? They'll need to face a bigger threat first. They don't know what will hit them.

* * *

 ***Biao-mei: Younger female cousin (or any other female relatives which is from the same generation but younger-not from immadiate family- but definition of 'Cousin' is much more easy to understand right?)**

 **The one who sets the wet trap is Fang Rui, that's why he rushed out as fast as possible. Originally in their 'usual script' after getting set on fire the 'normal teacher' will shriek and panicked and stepping aside in panic prompting a bucket of water to pour over them putting off the fire. But YX actually putting the fire off himself but still stepping aside so yeah, *SPLASH!* just like that.**

 **I solemnly swear my original draft is supposedly not more that 2k words... Why the hell this is?!**

 **Thun: This? This is the result of your rush of creativity that's supposedly for that "YX failed to run and fund Glory instead. He plays along with YQ who to be honest didn't really care and just goes forward annihilating anyone as two gods, no one know their identities nor they're actually twins. They become two gods who never going into the proscene thanks to your reviewer' idea... Yet you chose to complete typing this instead and the "YX failed to run away" AU is paused on the middle where YX suggesting YQ to play too!**

 **It's so troublesome...**

 **Edward: let us take a moment of silence first since Lady Alsh's number of responsiblity increased.**

 **Austin: This lazy miss, did she wants to heal her readers with many TKA fics then kill them by not updating those on-going stories?**

 **Shinichi Kudo: I suspect likewise.**

 **Me: come on! I'm sharing the rush! And... About updating I'll think about it... And Shinichi get the hell out your fandom is far away from here!**

 **Grisia : Wait! what about me?!**

 **Ceo Storm: True! Please refrain yourself from uploading if you get lazy to do so later on!**

 **Grisia: What happened to me?! The girl me? The Roland's 'wife' me? The pope me? The 'different kind of seal' me? The modern girl me?!**

 **Me: Grisia, my dear honey sweet golden baby, forgive mom okay? Mom will work hard just... I'm too lazy and not in the mood to revise your stories... Give me the rush and I'll do it.**

 **Ye Xiu: If I give the rush to Grisia would you stop writing me romantically involved with my friends?**

 **Me: That's ridiculous! Of course no. Shoo! Go back to the beyond fourth wall! Love you my dearests!**


End file.
